


Sens de l'humour

by LunaQueen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Jack Feels, Jack being Jack, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Sparbossa. Au beau milieu de l'océan, ce que Jack préfère, c'est faire rire Hector.
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 7





	Sens de l'humour

L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, étendue bleue qui touchait l'horizon. Pourtant, personne n'en profitait. L'équipage roupillait, tandis que leur capitaine s'était enfermé dans sa cabine.

— ... s'est étalé dans la boue, racontait-il de sa voix de velours.

— Et après ? articula le pirate à ses côtés entre deux éclats de rires.

— J'ai récupéré mon chapeau et quitté les lieux sur-le-champ.

— Oh ! Jack, tu ne changeras jamais.

Et il avait raison. Mais, après tout, faire rire le capitaine Hector Barbossa n'était pas donné à tout le monde, aussi il n'aurait échangé son sens de l'humour pour rien au monde.


End file.
